


This is how our love comes

by minoniim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, squint and you see sekai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minoniim/pseuds/minoniim
Summary: Baekhyun run a backpackers hostel in Spain and he will get about 3-4 guest a day and mostly they are european. One day a young korean backpacker decide to check in and maybe.... hitting on.





	This is how our love comes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’m so sorry for this kind of noob writing, I tried my best! And I hope you enjoy this!

 

Baekhyun hummed a happy song, today’s weather was really nice. Not too hot and not too cold, it’s falls after all. Baekhyun strech his body before starting his day, it hit 5AM and he know he need to hurry waking up everyone for breakfast. By everyone, he meant the guests, “Hello good morning, everyone.” He greet everyone in the room 1 with a sweet smile and he gets a positive response, he nodded. After waking up everyone he went to the dining hall, Oh, they almost done setting the dining hall. Baekhyun thought, “Jongin ya~” Baekhyun sing sung, and there a tanned skin man peek out from the kitchen, looking so tired and almost crying. “What?” A little grumpy response but Baekhyun just grinned. “My poor puppy, you must be tired hm? Come let hyung recharge you.” Slowly Jongin slips into Baekhyun’s warm hug.

 

Not gonna lie, Jongin really love his Baekhyun hyung, they meet at young age, young as much 4 years old. Since then, they’ve been a good friends and Baekhyun despite being an older he also love doing some aegyo that make Jongin feel like they are in the same age. It make them easier befriend and after graduate from high school they decide to leave Korea together, don’t really know where to go and what they want to do. But Jongin believe in Baekhyun. That’s how it explains how Baekhyun ended up opening a backpackers hostel with Jongin and Kyungsoo’s help.

 

“Enough hug, we got a big dining hall to settle down.” Speak of the devil, here come a satan (At least that’s what Jongin haven told Baekhyun, because apparently, Kyungsoo make Jongin do all jobs other than cooking.) Jongin whined, he really don’t like this hyung. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun have been friends since high school years and slowly their friendship bloom. After graduate same like Jongin’s, Kyungsoo decide to just follow Baekhyun. Didn’t know he will end up in kitchen cooking for several guests, every night he will cussed Baekhyun to make him do such a big works. But slowly he adapts the work day to a better side, he now loving the jobs.

 

Baekhyun patted the younger and whispered, “No worries, Jongin, hyung will help you, okay?” Baekhyun said, Jongin (he is taller than Baekhyun,) looks down at the older and beams, after all, he loves Baekhyun hyung the best! They serve foods on dining table and set the spoon beside each server, after done doing the job, the guests slowly come in and take their place. Yesterday they got 4 guests and all of them are european, That’s means Baekhyun need to speak in english. “Morning all! I hope you guys have a nice sleep, enjoy your meal!” Baekhyun said after all the 4 guests settle down in their seats, throwing a very sweet smile, almost make the backpackers fall in love with Baekhyun’s sweet personality.

 

The hostel empty again after all of the backpackers checkout, after giving some courage words about travelling, Baekhyun wave them a goodbye and finally he let out a sigh. _Today_ _already_ _hectic_. Baekhyun need to deal with two of the later backpackers, they hitting on Baekhyun and tried asking for his number but Baekhyun managed to no giving his number to the guy. Baekhyun went out to the garden and started watering the plants, he loves plants. He thinks people should cherish them more without them there will be no healthy air and human will eventually dying. Baekhyun now deep in thoughts, It’s been a 3 years he been staying in Segovia, he even now fluent in Spanish, thanks to his spanish fling patiently teach him spanish from time to time.

 

He gets startled when someone tapped his shoulder, holding a hose, he ended up wetting the strangers. Widening his eyes, shocked at the scene, panicked saying sorry in English. Since he don’t know if the strangers are spanish or not, “I-I’m sorry! I just startled and- and” The stranger just chuckled, “Easy there, It’s my fault too suddenly tapping your shoulder. But I swear! I did greet you but its seems you deep in thought.” A blush crept into Baekhyun’s cheeks, _Do_ _not_ _slip_ _into_ _deep_ _thoughts_ _while_ _watering_. He mentally noted inside his head. Baekhyun suddenly realised that the stranger speak to him in Korean. “You are Korean?” Baekhyun asked offering a smile, the taller (Baekhyun also just realised the strangers abnormally tall.) nodded while smiling sweetly too. Baekhyun want to ask other questions when suddenly their conversation (is this even conversation?) got interrupted by other tall strangers.

 

“Damn, Chanyeol why are you wet?” The other Strangers eyes’ widen at the Chanyeol’s wet figure, and it like the other’s question register in Baekhyun’s mind, he again panicked calling Jongin, “Oh my god, I’m sorry again! Jongin! Please give me two clean towel!” Jongin response an yes “It’s okay, really.” Chanyeol reassures the brunette with a smile and Baekhyun nodded, “By the way, are you the owner?” The other stranger (since he don’t know his name yet) asked, Baekhyun sweetly smile and nodded his head excitedly and again got interrupted by Jongin and two towel in the other’s hands, “Here, hyung— Oh My god! Why this guy wet?”

 

After Chanyeol dried himself, he went to receptions where he saw Baekhyun and Sehun laughing at something they talk about, and Baekhyun suddenly lean toward Sehun, their nose almost bumping and Chanyeol don’t know why, speed himself and get in between them. Realised his action and saw a shocked reaction from Baekhyun and Sehun he chuckled lowly, embarrassed by his own action. “S-sorry, the floor slightly wet and I almost tripped myself.” Chanyeol tried reasons out and it seems like the other took his reasons. “Oh really? Jongin must be forgot to mopped the floor, are you okay? You not hurt right?” Baekhyun asked worrying, Chanyeol just shook his head and muttered an _I’m_ _okay_ While Sehun just snorted at the two.

 

Done with checking in, Baekhyun lead the two backpackers to their room and a little hostel tour, introduced them both to Kyungsoo, “Here is the dining hall and kitchen, the cook are my friends too, Kyungsoo,” at the cue, Kyungsoo come out and offering a smile, “Oh are all of your friends short?” Sehun said, Kyungsoo’s smile immediately disappears and replace with his infamous death glare. Shiver runs down both backpackers’ spine and Sehun muttered an small _Sorry_. Baekhyun giggles at the scene, and Chanyeol that is the cutest giggles ever have he heard in his entire life!  “He might be short but he really scary, please be extra careful you don’t want to die soon, right?” Baekhyun joked, but the tall shaking his head in violence. Baekhyun chuckled, after that Baekhyun introduces them both to Jongin, “This is Jongin, he is our saver, really! Without him the hostel won’t run smoothly. He is a bit shy towards strangers.” The last sentence come out as whispers, mostly toward Sehun.

 

Sehun can see Jongin really shy and it’s.... cute? How the tanned boy blush while stealing a glance at his direction, he acts like he does not know, but he swears he caught Jongin smile after one or two stealing glances. “Oh, hello I’m Chanyeol and this is my friend, Sehun.” Chanyeol introduce himself first and Sehun nervously waiting for Jongin reply to the greeting, because he really want to know what he sounds like. “Hi, welcome to our humble hostel... I’m Jongin as Baekhyun said,” Jongin finally said with a small shy smile and locked his eyes with Sehun before panicked and look down at his feet yet again. Sehun also swears he can hear his heartbeat. It’s gonna be a long day.

 

After the two guest excuse themselves, Jongin silently squealing at Kyungsoo and Baekhyun. “Hyung! You see that Sehun guy oh my god!” Baekhyun just chuckled at how the younger talk about Sehun, he knew that Sehun is what exactly Jongin’s ideal type. That’s why he try play a cupid just now, “Of course we see that Sehun guy, Jongin. We both have eyes.” Kyungsoo sighed, Jongin a little bit like a teenager girl when he founds someone attractive and it annoying (This is what Kyungsoo thinks). Jongin pouts, “Oh, come on hyung! I didn’t mean to talk with you! Be more grumpy and you will end up alone!” Kyungsoo just about to pinch the younger but then Baekhyun stops them. He loves Jongin okay? He don’t want any bruise on his little baby.

 

Jongin pull out his tongue before rushing behind Baekhyun’s back and again Baekhyun laughed at the scene. “But seriously, Baek hyung, that Chanyeol guy always look at you!” At the mention of Chanyeol, Kyungsoo finally look at Baekhyun. It’s not just Jongin, he also notice how the taller look at Baekhyun when Baekhyun didn’t look at his direction and how he smiles when Baekhyun smiles. “Yeah, I notice that too, Baekhyun.” Now Baekhyun blushed. _No_ _way_ _Chanyeol_ _was_ _looking_ _at_ _him!_ He want to say that but somehow he just keep to himself, “Don’t think too much, you will make thing awkward between us,” Kyungsoo butted in, “Oh, so there is US now?” Groaned, Baekhyun took anything near him (It’s just a pen) and throw it to Kyungsoo’s “I mean US as in Guests and an Owner! You dipshit...” Kyungsoo and Jongin laughed at the reaction and decide to continue the tease.

 

It’s 3 before dinner time, and Baekhyun decided to ask the guys what they want for dinner, and he knocked, one knock, two knock. He stopped when he heard a low.... groan? “Ugh, Chanyeol please do it harder come on!” So the groan turn out to be Sehun’s, “hmm, Okay” And now Chanyeol’s voice. Baekhyun feel the blood rushing to his face, Oh my god... Please say that they didn’t...? He took a deep breaths before he stomped in the room, he saw the two guy, one (Chanyeol) on top and the other one was on bottom, Baekhyun let out an unmanly shrieks.

 

The dinner was so awkward, Chanyeol apologise to him and explain what really goes on, turn out that Chanyeol tried to give the other some massage. Jongin can sense that weird atmosphere so he clear his throat, it seems like it works because now he has all the eyes on him. “Jongin.. Are you okay?” Worrying, Baekhyun asked, Jongin just smile nodded, “Yes! Of course why won’t I? By the way Chanyeol-ssi, are you staying here for 1 day only?” He attempted to make some small conversation, and yeah it worked out well. They now shared some stories and their experiences from good to bad. “There is one time where this old man, said we are ching chong ching chong and I gave him a middle finger with ‘why thank you’! It’s hilarious!” Sehun now laugh out loud with a little slam on table, follows by Jongin and Kyungsoo giggles. Baekhyun gave them a little smile, still not let out any words. How he wish the earth can shallow him right after that ‘incidents’.

 

“I- I will heading out first... There is something I need to take care of.” Baekhyun reasons out and stand up ready to leave before Kyungsoo speak, “Yeah, sure” with a mocking tone, Baekhyun glare at him and let out a small pout. Why does Kyungsoo need to be that rude! After closing the dining hall door, he let out a small sigh and slowly walking out, he shriek at the replay of that incident scenes, “Fuck, I’m so stupid! If they doing THAT, then I don’t have anything to do with that!” Baekhyun slapped his cheek three times while silently screaming, ‘Come on your sense, Byun Baekhyun!’ “Beside... Just who am I to getting jealous, Seriously Baekhyun you are hilarious!” Baekhyun whinny at the thought, yeah, after all he is just a hostel owner and nothing more.

 

Baekhyun can heard someone chuckled from his behind, with a thump, he slowly turn around and he saw Chanyeol leaning on wall with cross hands, _Fuck..._ _Please_ _don’t_ _said_ _that_ _he_ _heard_ _me!_ “Why you stopped? It actually cute looking at you slap yourself and complaining.” Chanyeol grinned at the brunette, and he swears his face now red as tomato! “W-what are you talking about? I- I’m doing my work now!” embarrassed Baekhyun raised his voice a little and damn Chanyeol smirk at him! Fucking smirk! “Sure, dwarf.” dramatic gasped, Baekhyun look at the tall with widen eyes, _How_ _dare_ _him!_ “Excuse me? I’m not dwarf! You are the one who abnormal tall! It’s not my fault!” Baekhyun jutted his lips a little forming a small cute pout. Weird, never in his 23 years living he feeling this weird. Especially with someone he just met not even close to 24 hours, but he feel like melted and whipped over the tall.

 

“It’s not abnormal, It normal asian height,” Chanyeol defends himself and mocking Baekhyun’s action. Same to the tall, he never feel this kind of feeling towards other people but Baekhyun. It’s crazy how he always imagine kissing Baekhyun and they barely know each other. What if he failed to control himself and kiss the other? What a creep! He shivers at the thought. It was a comfortable silence and They just look at each other with a little (a lot, in Chanyeol case) adores. “Baekhyun,” Chanyeol starts, He need to say this and he know he will say this! Baekhyun hums as response and gazing at the sheets that he tried to fold before realised Chanyeol slowly come closer to him.

 

Baekhyun tensed, “W-why?” Baekhyun usually not this intimidated, he always the confident one but under the taller’s gaze, he feel like a man with no power and it’s really scary how powerful and dominant Chanyeol is. “Please look at me.” Slowly Baekhyun look into Chanyeol’s big eyes, there he saw so many emotions, he is sure all of them for him. And only him. Slowly Chanyeol lean down and their nose bumps, they can feel each other breath fanning their face, Chanyeol also notice how the smaller tense and how red he is now. But Chanyeol do not want to let go and go back especially when they are this close, so he finally interrupts the smaller’s privacy room and kissed the smaller moist pink lips. He is right, the other’s lips was so sweet and he taste like strawberry, Chanyeol now drunk in the kiss.

 

Lips meet lips, Tongue swirling around, and they literally suck each other mouth. Baekhyun let his hands locked on Chanyeol’s soft hair and Chanyeol’s rough hands grip onto Baekhyun’s slim waist. After a while making out, Baekhyun is the one pull the kissing and locked his eyes into Chanyeol’s. Mouth open and saliva dripping from his mouth to his neck, gasping for air, he saw all in Chanyeol’s eyes what he want right now and he is really scared of what will happen. In his mind he keep asking, _What_ _are_ _we?_ _What_ _is_ _this?_ and many more. Chanyeol lean again, kissing and sucking leaving a kiss mark on Baekhyun’s neck, Baekhyun let out a small whiny moans, and really Chanyeol getting a boner now. Chanyeol grinds his groin to the smaller’s and it make both of them gasp and let out a needing moans. Wanted more.

 

But Baekhyun come on his sense and he push Chanyeol a little, he is shaking now and his throat dry at the thought and the activity they just did. Chanyeol shocked, and it feels like he, too, coming on his sense, he stepped backwards, look at shaking Baekhyun. “Chanyeol...” Voice trembling come out from Baekhyun’s sweet mouth. Chanyeol gulped down, does that mean he messed up everything? “Chanyeol... W- What are we?” Chanyeol softened at Baekhyun’s question but soon he realised, he didn’t know the answer either. He keep silent, not letting out any voice, Baekhyun look at him hopefully there is a word he wanted to hear for many- many years. “I- I don’t know, Baekhyun. We... We just met and you’re breathtaking beautiful... I feel like looking at an angel...” Baekhyun smiled at the compliment but it’s not enough to clear what they are. So Baekhyun asked again.

 

“Chanyeol, thank you. But I just want to know your real feeling to me.” Baekhyun asked again, this time with hopeful voice, Chanyeol squeeze his eyes close and let out a small sigh. He really don’t know what is this feeling. Is this what love is? This soon? Or... maybe he just want a laid because his last time getting laid was 6 months ago. And being close to a beauty make him lost control? He do not know anymore what the feeling he has. Baekhyun smiles sadly at his front figure without he realised, his tears also dripping from his beautiful eyes. “I guess... You just get carried away, right?” Chanyeol wanted to explain that’s not it, but he somehow reminds silence. Baekhyun gave a small nods, excuse himself and that is the last time Chanyeol saw the fragile boy from his vision.

 

Morning coming soon that he hope so. He now eating breakfast with the others but without Kyungsoo and Baekhyun. At the absence, he started to think what might Baekhyun and Kyungsoo doing to skip the breakfast, but after caught Jongin gives him a dirty look and a loud scoffed— same like Sehun, he managed to come with a conclusion that, everyone in this hostel knows what happened yesterday. It’s not like he blame Baekhyun to tell everyone, it just.... he feels ashamed to himself. It’s now time for Chanyeol and Sehun checkouts and start their journey to other states in Spain. Chanyeol hope it was Baekhyun on reception but he just found a owl eyes guy giving him a death glare that, really make Chanyeol almost wet his pants. “Thank you, Please don’t come again.” Kyungsoo said harshly before waving them off and slam the door on Chanyeol’s face.

 

“I can not believe, I befriend with such a jerk.” Sehun said, scoffing at the other before start to walking out the hostel hallway. Chanyeol ball his fist, teeth gritted on, “You don’t know any story, stop acting like you know!” Chanyeol burst, but Sehun just laughs at his face, “Sure, kissing the brunette and let him feel like being used, and I still don’t know your story!” Chanyeol’s shoulder shriek at the words, does he really that bad? Does Baekhyun really feel like being used? Sehun sighed after caught Chanyeol’s dejected reaction, “Chanyeol, listen, Baekhyun... He really like you. I can see it, even though you feel like it going too fast, but believe in me. Loves come at many forms and way. We don’t know when will we fall in love and with who we fall, but time will surely let you know. So don’t be afraid of it.” Chanyeol look up at Sehun, “But I don’t know him.” Chanyeol finally said what he been thinking about, Sehun shakes his head, “Then, get know him, idiot. Get know him in progress after you confess to him. Please Chanyeol, I know you not always this idiot!” And that hit him.

 

Kyungsoo now look like he might kill a man. How can he not? After Baekhyun excused himself from dinning hall, Chanyeol also excused himself and he knew Chanyeol will go after Baekhyun. But not after Baekhyun came into his room, look like a mess, tears stained his beautiful face, lips swallow and there is kiss marks on the other neck. “Baekhyun? Why are you crying?” Baekhyun ran to Kyungsoo and crying his eyes out and hugging the owl eyes guy before sobbing loudly, and Kyungsoo knows how much Baekhyun’s can be a dramatic queen but this is not the one from it. The brunette really sad and he can sense that. After force Baekhyun to tell him what happened he can’t contain himself. _How_ _dare_ _that_ _beanstalk_ _to_ _mess_ _with_ _my_ _friends?!_ He is ready to kill the man (it’s mean beat up the tall with words), but stopped by Baekhyun. He don’t want to bigger the issues, it just Baekhyun being idiot, at least that’s what Baekhyun said. The morning came and Baekhyun said he don’t want to face the giant, and Kyungsoo agreed and comfort the others with cuddles. If you asked how Jongin and Sehun knows what happened, they ‘accidentally’ may or may not eavesdropped their conversation.

 

It’s been three days after what all happened, and Kyungsoo never seen the other this depressed especially because of a dick. The last one Baekhyun this depressed was when his brown puppy died. Baekhyun not eating properly and keeps thinking, does he not attractive enough to make the giant fall? Baekhyun sighs. He now at the hostel garden, watering yet again the plants because usually when he has problem this can clear his mind and let him out from the problems and it seems like it does not work today. He let out an angry huff after the hose not longer let out waters. Baekhyun turn his heel around before bumping into a toned chest. “Oh, I’m sorry!” Apologies to the chest owner, slowly he look up to the body’s owner face, and he suprise himself when he saw Chanyeol in front of me.

 

Baekhyun tried to run off from Chanyeol but Chanyeol fast to grip Baekhyun’s arms and pull the brunette into his hug. Baekhyun stiff. _How_ _can_ _he_ _hug_ _him_ _after_ _what_ _he_ _does_ _to_ _him?_ _Does_ _he_ _is_ _a_ _joke_ _to_ _him?_ That’s what Baekhyun thinks but his body betrayed himself when he found his hands sneak out and hug the giant back. Baekhyun now sobbing, Why this happens, he wants scream to Chanyeol, beat him up, and kick in Chanyeol’s groin but all he can do now is letting out a sob. Panicked Chanyeol wipes away Baekhyun’s tears, locking their eyes again. “Baekhyun.... Please listen me out.” Finally, Chanyeol speak up.

 

The two guy now sitting on the garden’s bench, Baekhyun look at the giant before speak out “What is it? Why are you coming here again? Not enough use me for your own good?” Chanyeol sigh, just what he imagine “I know, I’m a jerk, I’m an asshole and a coward... But Sehun make me realised. I love you Baekhyun, Yeah I was thinking that this moving too fast and there is no way such a thing as love at first sight. But guess I’m wrong, you prove me wrong Baek. I saw you watering the plants while humming and shaking your body, you was— are beautiful, you are breathtaking and I just know, I want get know you better. But after kissing you, I was afraid. That it was just a phase or I get carried away, But Sehun said, that Loves come from many ways. I then realised that this is how our love comes,” Chanyeol squeezes his hands with Baekhyun’s, Baekhyun now was silent and look at Chanyeol with amazement. “So what I’m saying is—“ Before Chanyeol can finish his words, Chanyeol found Baekhyun kissing him and he slowly kissing Baekhyun back, with a smile.

 

“I— I love you too, Chanyeol...” Baekhyun finally said after they shared a passionate kissing season, Chanyeol grinned, “You are so beautiful Baek, I love you.” Chanyeol give some pecks on Baekhyun’s face. Baekhyun giggles, “Okay Mr. Park, how about we start over?” Chanyeol chuckles, how can a grownup man being this cute?

 

“Hi, Mr. Byun, I’m Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun’s boyfriend.”

 

That’s how Baekhyun and Chanyeol love journey begins.

 

That evening, Baekhyun introduce Chanyeol to Kyungsoo and Jongin as his Boyfriend and Kyungsoo was so shocked but soon regained himself and let out sigh after Baekhyun reassuring him that Chanyeol already realised his wrongs, “Fine, But you!” Kyungsoo point his finger to Chanyeol, and Chanyeol gulped down his saliva nervously, “If you hurt my Baekhyun again, I will kill you!” He warns and Chanyeol, “I swear I will never hurt him again! I love him!” Jongin and Sehun aww-ed at them while Kyungsoo glares at the tall before just nodded and eat his dessert. 

 

And Chanyeol mentally patted himself. First journey here we are; gain Kyungsoo trust and loves Baekhyun all himself!

**Author's Note:**

> all your kudos and comment will I appreciate til I die, no lies :P


End file.
